This invention is directed to personal care products for application to the skin which contain certain silicone skin conditioning agents in combination with certain silicone surfactants. When blended together in accordance with the teaching of the present invention, the silicone skin conditioning agents and the silicone surfactants can be added directly to aqueous based pre-emulsified personal care products without further emulsification.
The use of silicones in personal care products for the skin has been increasing dramatically since about 1976. Because of their unique properties, silicones have become a major ingredient in a number of personal care products. This growth can be attributed to several factors, among which are (i) their ability in providing excellent emolliency and lubricity which softens and moisturizes the skin; (ii) their provision of water repellency; and (iii) their capability in allowing the formation of thin films on the skin in order that no greasy or sticky feeling is imparted to the skin from the personal care product.
However, one of the principal hindrances to the use of silicones is their limited solubility in water and other polar media. This has been viewed as a problem by some formulators who require higher solubility. One solution has been to produce an emulsion of water and the silicone. This solution, however, has certain disadvantages in that an emulsifier with the proper solubility has to be found, the oil and water phases of the emulsion have to be prepared in separate containers, and then the two phases must be combined under high shear using Eppenbach mixers or colloid mills. This emulsion procedure entails what has been viewed by some to be unnecessary added time and expense, which ideally could be avoided.
The present invention seeks to provide a more simplified approach to the problem, and in which emulsification of the silicone prior to its addition into the personal care product is not required, and yet in which stable personal care products can be obtained.